The Captive Culprit Returns
by Arglefumph
Summary: What if the culprit in "Labyrinth of Lies" was the culprit from "The Captive Curse", back for revenge?


"There are three pictures hanging at the Met that I painted, and I signed the wrong name on each one," Niobe said, getting louder. "I did it all for my friend. _I made him_, and how did he repay me? With _nothing!_"

Nancy took a step backwards. Niobe's words sounded familiar. Oddly familiar...

Suddenly, she remembered a different scene, from three years ago. She was in the dungeon of Castle Finster, being confronted by an angry woman in a monster costume.

"This isn't the way to bring Markus back," Nancy said.

"I don't want him back!" Anja shot back. "I want him **ruined!**_ I made him! _I turned him into who he is today! I'm responsible for his success! Me! Then one day he makes his first big deal and he leaves me for some young blonde who 'really gets him'!"

Nancy shook off the memories of the past and refocused her attention on Niobe, who was still ranting about the injustices of her past. Realization filled Nancy's eyes, and she took a step backwards.

"It's you!" she said. "Anja!"

Niobe stopped mid-sentence. "What?"

"You're not Niobe Papadaki! You're Anja Mittlemeyer! From Germany!"

Niobe/Anja smirked. "I promised I would return for you," she said. "I never break a promise."

"But...you're supposed to be in jail!"

"Thanos has friends in the police force," Anja said. "When he offered me freedom and a chance to get revenge on you, I jumped at the opportunity!"

Nancy shook her head. She couldn't believe she didn't recognize Anja earlier. Sure, Anja had changed her hairstyle and added a few pounds, but she didn't look _that_ different...

"Where's the real Niobe?" Nancy asked.

"She's in our custody," Anja said. "Grigor's not the only one here who's going to take the fall for the smuggling operation."

Nancy took a step backwards. She was used to being confronted by criminals at this point. The best thing to do is distract them. Get them talking about something, anything. Then escape when they're not paying attention.

"Smuggling," Nancy said. "Why smuggling?

Anja shrugged. "That was part of the deal. I help them make ten million euro, in exchange for my release."

"They won't let you get away," Nancy said. "Thanos is part of the Greek mafia. You'll be forced to work for them for the rest of your life."

"Is that any different from sitting in a jail cell?" Anja asked. "I would-"

Nancy turned and made a break for the doors.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Anja yelled.

Fear coursed through Nancy, as she heard Anja moving. She had the vague memory of Anja charging at her like a football player, during that unfortunate night in Germany. Without pausing to breathe, Nancy slammed through the doors and ran up the stairs to her left.

At the top, Nancy stopped for a second and glanced behind her. Anja was powering up the stairs like a hate-fueled monster.

_Why couldn't she be wearing her robe?_ Nancy wondered. _That would slow her down. _She threw a book at Anja's head then headed down the stairs on the other side of the small mountain.

Thanos was waiting for her by the red doors that led to Tartarus. He smirked at Nancy.

There was no other choice. Nancy took a right-hand turn and smashed through the doorway to Elysium. The backdrop fell apart around her, and she found herself falling a short distance into a pool of water.

It didn't take long for Nancy to realize she had fallen into the river with the ferryman. As she suspected, the various sets all doubled back on each other. She swam the short distance to the other shore and got out of the water. Behind her, she could hear voices talking.

"Why did you stop?"

"I can't get my clothes wet!"

Thanos groaned loudly, and he pushed Anja forward. She made a large splash as she fell face-first into the water.

Meanwhile, Nancy desperately pushed the lift control button. _Come on...come on..._ she thought, as the lift descended to the bottom level. She looked behind her and saw Anja thrashing around in the water.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Anja shouted.

Nancy didn't wait for the lift to finish moving, before she jumped on and pressed the up button. Anja struggled her way out of the water and made a beeline for Nancy.

"NOT TODAY!" Anja cried. Sadly, the lift was not fast enough to carry Nancy to safety. Anja easily got onboard and aimed a punch at Nancy's head. Nancy quickly dodged to the side.

"Anja, you don't want to do this!" Nancy said.

"Shut your face! Your detective days are over!" Anja shouted.

Nancy could see that Anja could not be reasoned with. She tried to get as far away from Anja as possible, but the lift platform was not very wide. Nancy grabbed a second book from her purse and threw it at Anja's legs. Anja howled in fury, as the lift cover opened above them.

Nancy dug in her purse for something else that was heavy, but she found nothing. If only she picked up that suspicious vase! She could have smashed it on Niobe's head!

Anja attacked again, and this time, she hit the side of Nancy's body. Nancy kicked as hard as she could, which pushed her away a bit. She landed on her butt, but she quickly got back up again.

_A plan_, Nancy thought. _I need a plan. I...AH!_

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Anja growled at Nancy.

"Try me!" Nancy said. She turned around and jumped up a foot, to the stage level. She ran for Grigor's area, and pulled down on the big red lever that she had pulled earlier.

She turned around, just in time to see Anja enter the backstage room.

"Grigor's not here," Anja said.

Nancy gasped and took a step backwards.

"Wait!" Nancy said. "Don't you, um...why is the sky blue?"

"What?" Anja asked.

But it was too late for Anja. Nancy's random distraction served its purpose. Once again, the fly system broke. A sandbag fell down and smashed Anja on the head. Anja immediately collapsed, unconscious.

Nancy winced.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ned,<em>

_I'm no stranger to head injuries, but seeing that sandbag fall on Anja's head was pretty rough. Fortunately for her, it wasn't fatal._

_Anja and Thanos were promptly arrested, which more or less ruined the play. Grigor and Xenia tried their best, by doing double roles, but the reviewers were not kind. By the time the third performance came, the theater was half-empty. The final two performances were cancelled after that.  
><em>

_The good news is that the foiled art heist gave the museum great publicity, and attendance is at an all-time high! Melina personally thanked me by giving me a lifetime pass. Hopefully someday, you and I can visit together._

_Love,  
><em>_Nancy_


End file.
